Enter The Speed Clan of Konoha: Sensara!
by Mr.0 Crocodile
Summary: MULTICHAPTERXaldin Sensara is a young ninja in Konoha. He's the last of his clan which is known for its speed. Later pairings include: OCxOC ShizunexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**THE LEGEND OF THE SPEED CLAN OF KONOHA: SENSARA**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I owned Temari. However, I do own Xaldin.(He's badass if I do say so myself)

In the village hidden in the leaves of Konoha, a boy wakes up in his apartment. He yawns sleepily and prepares to go to school for his final exam. After his shower, the boy looks into his mirror with his crimson eyes and then brushes back his long, silver hair which is about waist length. He then puts on jeans, a black t-shirt, and then prepares to leave. He puts on a jacket, which is baize in color and unbuttoned, and walks to the ninja academy.

This boy is Xaldin Sensara, the last survivor of the Sensara clan. Due to this, he lives alone and is self-sufficient. When he gets to his classroom in the ninja academy, he finds only 2 students there, as usual. His class consisted of himself, Mitsuki Ataruto, and Dandae Shuski. Dandae had red hair tied into a rising ponytail, and wore red pants and a red jacket over top. His eyes were fiery red. Mitsuki wore a blue dress with a pink sash at her waist. Her navy blue hair was short and her eyes were a shade of grey.

Xaldin found, not much to his surprise, that Mitsuki had been set on fire by Dandae (the third time this week) while their instructor, Iruka Umino, watched in horror. Xaldin, however, was prepared with a flask of water. He performed the hand signs and stated the jutsu, "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." The water in the flask shot out and put out the flames that engulfed the kunoichi. Dandae seemed nervous all of a sudden. The pyro always got this way when there was no fire around.

"Attention!" called Iruka, "You will now perform 2 jutsu for your Genin final exam. Henge no jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) and Buunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)."

The trio walked up and performed the jutsus with minimal difficulty, except for Dandae who was distracted by the lack of fire.

"Ok," stated Iruka as he handed the trio headbands with the symbol of Konoha on them, "These are your leaf headbands. As a Genin, you will wear these everyday as long as you are leaf ninja. Now you will report here tomorrow to find out your new sensei. Until then, good luck and congratulations."

The three of them walked out of the room. Mitsuki glanced over at Xaldin with a slight blush on her face; but nobody seemed to notice. Xaldin was looking the other way while Dandae muttered something about a confiscated lighter.

"We're on the same team." Mitsuki thought

"A new sensei eh?" thought Xaldin

"Fire, FIre, FIRe, FIRE!" Screamed Dandae

The next morning the trio of new Genin arrived at the academy. They went inside their former classroom and instead of Iruka, found a Female (presumably a Jounin) standing there who was apparently waiting for them. She had blood red eyes and long blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail. She wore the attire of any Jounin aside from her lack of a flack jacket. Instead she wore a silver casual jacket, which was left unbuttoned and also she wore bandages around here arms and hands.

"I am Kharla." She stated, "I will be your new sensei. Your first mission will be a survival exam. It will determine if you go back to the academy or if you will stay on in this team."

"Back to the academy?" Mitsuki inquired, "But we just graduated yesterday."

Not even bothering to notice Mitsuki she simply stated, "Follow me."

Later, the team came to a clearing in a forest behind the academy. The clearing had a small lake in the area and 3 logs were set up. "This will be the site of the exam." She then pulled out 2 bells. "Your task is to get these 2 bells from me. Whoever cannot will be tied to one of these logs. Depending on your performance, I will determine whether you pass or fail. Mitsuki found a hiding spot in a nearby tree while Dandae went to work preparing a brush fire. Xaldin, however, stood right there in front of Kharla.

"Interesting." He said aloud. He prepared the hand signs and performed the jutsu, "Clone Jutsu." 5 clones appeared and all 6 Xaldins started to run in a circle around his sensei.

"Hmph." His sensei puffed, "How ordinary. Oh well….KAITEN!" In an instant…Kharla was swirling almost like a swirling vortex of Chakra. All 6 Xaldins dodged it, each appearing to hold a bell. She pulled out 6 kunai and threw them all at the Xaldins. Something was wrong, though. All of the Xaldins disappeared and she saw the final one, on the central log, holding a bell. She looked down at where her bells were and discovered she was down to one. "Impressive," she calmly stated, "What about you two?"

Dandae was ready. He performed the hand signs to perform, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" However he missed and hit the miniature lake. As the water evaporated into mist, Mitsuki saw her chance. She jumped from her hiding spot and started.

She recalled the jutsu to use, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." Soon the mist enveloped the area in a thick fog. 2 Shadows soon lunged at Kharla where she attempted the Kaiten once again. This time though the shadows fell into puddles of water once she checked again, her final bell was gone.

There stood Mitsuki, bell in hand with an accomplished look on her face. She took a glance at Xaldin, who looked at her with an acknowledging glance. Dandae, however, had been tied up to the remaining log. "Ok," said Kharla, "The ones who pass are…"; but at that very moment Dandae pulled something out of his mouth with his teeth…

TO BE CONTINUED…

To be continued...

_**A/N: Well this is an interesting fic…right? And btw if it wasn't apparent Dandae is a crazy, insane pyro. Although he's still a nice guy when he's not setting you on fire. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

What Dandae now held in his mouth was a bright silver lighter.

"Give me that!" demanded his sensei, snatching the lighter out of his mouth.

"Fire…" mumbled Dandae as he pulled another lighter out of his mouth.

"Stop that!" Kharla demanded, snatching it out of his hand once more.

"Fire….fire…" Dandae began chanting the word. He pulled one out of his left shoe.

"Aaagh!!!" The jounin screamed, truly annoyed now. She soon after unleashed a barrage upon the tied-up Dandae, relieving him of every lighter he carried. When she ended, Kharla held a grand total of 47 lighters. "Where do you get all these lighters!?"

"I have my ways" her pupil replied.

"Hmmm…," she muttered. A smile came across her face. "All three of you pass."

(The next day in the mission acquirement office)

"Hokage-sama," Kharla started, "These are the 3 genin that graduated from the academy this year. They make up team 13 and are my pupils. We now require a mission."

The woman across the table nodded and looked at the 4 shinobi before her. "Very well," the 5th replied, "But this will be a difficult mission for genin to accomplish."

"Why is that?" Inquired the Jounin

"Nothing definite…I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Where does it take us?"

"The Suna nation."

"Well, we'll accept the mission and complete it to the best of our abilities." Replied Kharla. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." With that, they left and headed on their way.

They soon left the land of fire and entered a forest in the land of wind, close to the Suna nation. Unbeknownst to the leaf ninjas, three pairs of eyes were watching for their moment to strike…and they had just found it.

Suddenly, Kharla was wrapped in a spiked chain. On the ends of the chain holding it were two ninjas bearing the symbol of the mist village, but they also represented them as rogue ninjas that had left that village.

"We are Re and Quiem of the hidden mist assassins. Welcome to your own personal gravesite!" They exclaimed in unison. With that, they pulled the chain and ripped Kharla to shreds…or did they?

Not ten feet away stood Kharla, bleeding from her left arm, and her jackets torn but still very much alive.

"You cannot" started Re

"Defeat us!" Quiem finished

"That's what you think." Stated Dandae in a calm manner. Any trace of insanity or craziness was gone from his demeanor. Kharla and Mitsuki were in shock. Dandae then started making hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Dandae declared as fire spewed from his mouth and into a fireball once it hit the ground. Unfortunately, the brothers dodged it.

"You cannot defeat us," Re started

"With such a weak jutsu!" Quiem finished

"Then how about this!" Dandae once again executed hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball!" Then, a new fireball emerged from Dandae's mouth, only this time, it was headed not for the ground, but for the two assailants.

"Take this!" the brothers exclaimed together. They performed hand signs of their own, only in unison. Water from a lake behind them started to gather together and take shape.

In unison once again they declared, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" The bullet rushed straight toward the ball of fire and on a collision course with Dandae.

"Get out of the way!" a voice sounded as the figure it came from rammed Dandae out of the way, putting the figure in the direct line of fire with the bullet.

It was only after the bullet and the figure collided that the leaf ninjas realized who got hit by it. "Xaldin!?" Mitsuki screamed, "Xaldin!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ergh," Xaldin grunted as he started to get up after being the victim of the Requiem Brother's last attack. "Don't worry Mitsuki, I'll take these guys down."

"I think not," Re started as he and Quiem started performing the same hand seals as before. "Water Style:"

"Water Dragon Missile!" Quiem finished

"Hmph, you're too slow." Xaldin said almost like a taunt. Before the missile could hit its mark, Xaldin was behind Quiem.

"What the!?" they exclaimed in surprise

"Are you shook up by my bloodline trait? It simply put, allows me to travel at great speeds nearly effortlessly…now, take this!" At that moment, Xaldin thrusted his elbow into Quiem's back.

"Augh!" Quiem gasped in immense pain.

"Just as I thought," Xaldin stated, "You two are weak in close combat. You aren't really a match for my taijutsu skills…now, to finish you!" With that, Xaldin turned on his heel and delivered a roundhouse kick fueled by chakra to the rib cage of Quiem, knocking him to the ground out of commission.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed Re, "You're a fool! Good weapon users such as us are never hindered by our range from the enemy." Just like that, Re leaped back and unloaded the same chain that hurt Kharla, only this time its sights were set on Xaldin. With no time to think, Xaldin let his instincts take control and put his right arm in the path of the chain.

Nearly taking the skin off of his arm, Xaldin quickly switched the leverage of his arm and pulled the spiked chain; along with Re, towards him. He then started to channel his remaining chakra to his other hand. He then unloaded one final punch straight to the prone Re's chest. The former mist-nin was thrown back into a tree due from the force of the attack, knocking the assassin unconscious.

Dandae stared in awe.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Mitsuki. Xaldin then fell unconscious from physical and chakra exhaustion. "We have to do something!" cried Mitsuki, the normal aura of happiness around her dissipating.

"Here." Kharla said, unwrapping the bandaging from her left arm. Mitsuki then took to the task of removing the weapon from Xaldin's arm. "Wrap the bandage around his arm…it should help."

"Hey," Dandae started up, "Can I set these two guys on fire? Please?"

"Sure, why not." Kharla replied, "Just don't burn the forest down and tie them down or something."

"Yay! Fire! BURN!!!"

After Dandae had finished with his…task, they started back to head to Sunagakure. Fairly soon after, a sword with a blue flame-shaped blade flew down from the air and into the ground. Kharla, Dandae, and Mitsuki inspected it while Xaldin stayed back from his injury when suddenly; a man wearing no shirt, jeans, and a long black jacket appeared with one hand on his the weapon in question. He too had the emblem of the hidden mist village on his person.

"I am Kozan Momochi," he declared, "Brother of Zabuza Momochi whose death your village is responsible for…now, DIE!!!"

With that, the man lunged at the 3 leaf nins, bent on their annihilation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second Demon of the Hidden Mist

The new assailant quickly drew up his sword and brought it down for a slash at the Konoha Jounin. Kharla dodged with a jump to the side. She then went on the offensive.

Kharla rushed her large assailant, jumped, and released a strong frontal kick to his chest, sending him backwards. She then took this opportunity to launch a punch to his face which, regrettably, he caught.

"Hahahaha!" Kozan maniacally cackled. "If that's the best you've got, then you don't stand a chance!" With that, the mist-nin lifted Kharla up by her arm and kicked her hard, sending her crashed backwards to the ground.

Mitsuki gasped, "How can you be so cruel!?"

"Heh," Kozan retorted, "You see, I was the youngest of 3 siblings. I had two brothers: Zabuza and Rhatz. They both had their own ideals and goals and such. My oldest brother, Rhatz, chose ideals such as loyalty, respect… and that was his folly.

"Wha…what happened to him?" asked an uneasy Mitsuki.

"What happened to him, you ask?" replied a smug Kozan as an incredulous look creped across his face, "He was killed in the Chuunin Exams because of his weakness!"

The Konoha nins gasped

"Yes, he was killed. Now, about Zabuza…he chose strong ideals such as ruthlessness and true strength! Someone like him will never be forgotten!" he started into a rant, "Likewise, if I fight like him, I will NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! MY EXISTENCE WILL NEVER DIE, EVEN AFTER MY MATERIAL BODY IS LONG GONE!"

I've heard enough!" Kharla interrupted, reaching toward her wrapped arm. She ripped an end of it, and the covering fell to the ground. Its absence revealed a glowing blood-red marking on her arm. "Your existence…" she started, "Will be forgotten here, where you will fall!"

"JUST TRY IT!" screamed Kozan, still stuck on his rant. He lunged at her as she did the same in kind.

Kozan swung his sword at her, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing her as a clone.

"You were careless…" Kharla stated as she appeared in front of the mist Jounin, performing a backwards handstand to launch Kozan straight up into the air from her foot connecting with his chin.

She held her right hand up in a hand seal, Body Flicker Jutsu." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the airborne Kozan.

Kozan smirked as he repositioned his hands on the hilt of his sword as he swung it clockwise, intended on stopping Kharla dead in her tracks.

"_I've only got one chance at this or we're all dead."_ the leaf-nin thought to herself. With that, she concentrated chakra into her left palm to get a firm grip and in one fluid motion, she whipped herself around to Kozan's front and delivered the final blow straight to his chest…creating a gaping hole in his chest.

Kozan plummeted to the ground with a crash, shrieking in pain. Kharla's two conscious students had only one thing they could possibly say about their sensei's kekkei genkai.

"Damn…"

"That is why," Kharla stated, "My kekkei genkai, my bloodline limit, is known as the Drake Talon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunagakure

"Agh! It's soo hot!" cried an exasperated Mitsuki.

"I don't know about that," replied Dandae, "It feels kinda nice."

True. It was hot. They had been trudging through the desert for hours. They arrived over the next hill and the Sand Village came into view.

"Thank goodness," Kharla sighed in relief, "Listen up you 3." Her students looked up at her intently. "When we get there, I'm going to book a place to stay for the night. It's getting close to nightfall and desert nights are not friendly.

They came to the gates and Kharla showed a pass permit to the guards and they went in. They came to a large building with a sign that read, "The Sand Retreat Inn." They went in and got a key for a room.

They got about half-way there when Xaldin grasped his injured arm tightly, and gritted his teeth in pain. Dandae and Mitsuki looked back at him to see Kharla taking him aside and unwrapping part of his bandaging. _"Dammit, this is bad. The wound was poisonous. Which, unfortunately, means mine was as well."_

"All right," the jounin said, tossing Mitsuki the keys and wrapping Xaldin's arm back up, "I'm gonna go get Xaldin's arm checked up. I'll meet you two at the room later."

With that, the 4 parted ways. Once she had turned to the next hallway, Kharla felt a sering pain in her arm. The poison was spreading fast and she knew they had to hurry. Within the next minute, she was having trouble moving at all. _"The desert heat must've sped up the poison's effects."_

At this point, she was practically carrying Xaldin, and she could barely go on.

Then all went black for the two.

Kharla opened her eyes to see the 5th hokage, Tsunade herself, standing above her. Kharla and Xaldin were both lying down on two separate beds. "H-Hokage-sama?"

"I was getting a bad feeling sending your inexperienced team. Then I received a carrier kite from your pupil, Xaldin." The 5th said, "It's a good thing I came. Once you two are healed up, you can head home."

Kharla breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks a lot. _I didn't even know Xaldin sent out any kind of message."_

After roughly half an hour, a knock came to the door. Tsunade walked over to it and opened the door to reveal Mitsuki and Dandae. Mitsuki had a look of concern on her face. "Is he-Is Xaldin going to be O.K.? And Kharla-sensei?"

"We'll be fine." Said a freshly awakened Xaldin.

"Well," Tsunade began, "Since you're awake, let me touch up your arm and you should be good to go. I'll take care of things here."

They were all ready to go, but there was something Kharla needed to know. "Hokage-sama? Since you're here, who's running Konoha and fulfilling the duty of Hokage?"

"Oh, I left Shizune in charge, of course."

(The Leaf Village)

"Agh!" cried and exasperated Shizune, "How does she expect me to take care of all this crap byu myself!?"


End file.
